


Paths We Tread

by MusicLover500



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey is Luke's daughter, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover500/pseuds/MusicLover500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rey finds the answers she's always been searching for from Luke Skywalker, Poe spends his free time by Finn's bedside and realizes he's fallen in love, hard, with the ex-Stormtrooper. Meanwhile, the Resistance searches for a new base to prepare for the First Order's revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths We Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm complete trash for so many ships (thanks Tumblr). This is the product of two of them: Stormpilot and my more recent one, Jessika/Rey (Jeditestor) plus my unwavering hope that Rey is Luke's daughter. Because I desperately need both of them to be happy. So expect a lot of Father-Daughter moments and slow-burn Stormpilot, then eventually slow-burn Jessika/Rey. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you guys will enjoy!

The only sound was the wing occasionally blowing around them and the faint sound of waves crashing far below.

Both Rey and Luke Skywalker kept staring at each other, unreadable emotions on both of their faces. Finally, the silence become to much for Rey.

"I...wanted to return this to you," she said, motioning towards him with the lightsaber she held in her hand.

Her words jolted the older man out of his trance. Slowly, Luke bridged the distance between them. Rey resisted the urge to step back out of fear of _what_ she would find if he took the lightsaber, if her suspicions were confirmed...

One hand, weathered by age and yet so _familiar_ reached out and brought her other hand up to the hilt. Both of his hands covered hers, and as his blue eyes met her hazel ones an unspoken message passed between them.

_This is yours now._

The tears Rey had been holding back escaped, and Luke's own eyes seemed to be holding back tears--or maybe they just appeared like that through her blurred vision--

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her and draw her close, her head resting on the cloaked shoulder of Luke Skywalker.

 _No,_ she corrected herself. _Her_ father.

* * *

The med-bay was no strange place to Poe--he'd been in there himself plenty of times for various reasons (minor injuries while repairing his X-wing or slightly more serious ones from missions gone askew). Kriff, he'd even been in here checking on his squad mates--his friends--before.

Yet something was different this time. The look of Finn lying, still as death, the consistent beeping of the heart monitor the only sign he wasn't dead...it was different.

Oh, he knew why, of course. It was because it was someone he cares about. Not that he didn't care about his squad mates (they were basically family) but he'd never been _crushing_ on any of them before. Not like he was on Finn.

He knew the moment he saw the ex-Stormtrooper alive and wearing his jacket that he was royally _fucked_. And when he'd seen them load Finn after they'd destroyed Starkiller he could have sworn his heart stopped.

But Finn had been alive--barely--and the med staff had assured Poe he would be fine.

That had been a few weeks ago, and there had been no change. And he would know. He'd been by Finn's side every moment he possibly could.

"Hey buddy," he said. "I can't stay long--the General is sending me out on a mission to try and find a decent place to set up for temporary headquarters. Can't be too careful," Poe continued. "It would be just out luck that the First Order suddenly locates us." He paused, feeling the urge to repeat the same words he'd already told Finn multiple times. He supposed he just needed his friend to hear them, to believe them. Because they were true. All of them. "You know you're sort of hero, right? You've heard it a thousand times, but I'm going to keep saying them until you wake up just to tell me to shut the hell up."

The sound of someone or something rolling toward him made the pilot glance up to see BB-8 rolling towards him. It was time to go.

"I'll see you when I get back," he told Finn. Then, hesitantly, glancing around to assure no one but BB-8 was around, he bent and kissed Finn on the forehead.

The orange and white droid made a sound the equivalent of [????] as Poe pulled back and headed for the exit. BB-8 hurried after him, already planning what he was going to ask Friend-Poe when they got back. Specifically, why Friend-Poe seemed to act so different around Friend-Finn.

* * *

Rey had no idea how long Luke held her--long enough her tears eventually dried--but the sound of company arriving made them both stiffen.

"...Chewie?" Luke said, almost in disbelief. His voice was worn from age and lack of use but it still sounded familiar to Rey's ears.

The brunette stepped out of the way in time to avoid being squashed in the happy hug the Wookie gave her father.

Father. The worse was still strange sounding to Rey. All she'd ever wanted was a family, a mother and father, and here one finally was. She didn't know which was harder to believe--she'd found her father, _blood-related father_ \--or that he was the seemingly mythical Luke Skywalker.

Incessant beeping that Rey could only translate as [Luke! Luke! Luke! Luke!] joyfully over and over from the top of the steps.

As fast as he could, R2 rolled across the uneven terrain and bumped into Luke's legs affectionately.

Smiling, Luke pulled out of Chewie's hug and bent down by the old astromech. "Hello old friend," the Jedi said, reaching out and putting a hand on R2's domed head.

What Rey could make out were nothing less than words of pure affection coming from the droid. Though she'd known them less than a day, she could tell from this reunion how deep of a bond the two had.

[I found her!] R2 beeped. [I found Little Rey! She's not dead!]

"I can see that," Luke answered, a soft smile on his face.

"'Dead'?" Rey echoed as Chewie rumbled something about suspecting it but not being sure.

"We have a lot to talk about," Luke said.

**Author's Note:**

> And here you have it! What do you think? Is it worth continuing?


End file.
